


she don't mess around

by weatheredlaw



Series: bigger than love [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Fingerfucking, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Walking In On Someone, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you make it to dinner?”</p><p>“Look, I love you, so I don’t see a point in lying to you.” He tries to sit up and fails. “I won’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	she don't mess around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrilliaOrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrilliaOrange/gifts).



> me, talking to orillia: i wonder if this would include pegging  
> orillia: that would be a first in this fandom, i think
> 
> the sequel to [that vibrator fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5485565).

It is a small thing, she thinks to herself. Just an ember, joyfully threatening to become an engulfing flame. Cassandra rides the train downtown, clothes packed in her tote, her nicest flats in her hands to wear in the evening. A small thing, with small indulgences.

It is their six month anniversary, and tonight she intends to look _perfect._ She tugs at the ends of her hair, starting to grow past her ears, and contemplates a trim – she’ll be getting there early, and it would only take half an hour, at most. Still, it is thirty minutes she could be spending with _Varric_ instead, and she’s well aware he could put those thirty minutes to good and pleasing use.

With a smile, she steps off the train and walks the handful of blocks to his apartment, slipping into the elevator after a little family and pressing the floor number. _Twelve_ had never meant anything before. It means so much _now._ The bell rings, and she stops off. All of these things – small thing. Littlest things. Embers, really.

Twelve. New shoes. A toothbrush. A key.

His key. The one he had copied just for her. _It even looks different than mine_ , he’d said, and kissed her palm before pressing the gift into it. To come over when she chose, because it didn’t matter how long he’d known her – he would share his space with her. Always. Cassandra had been overwhelmed at first, and still, she’d knocked or called at his door. This is the third time she’s using the key, and she’s pleased with her choice. It’s not a grand anniversary, not monumental in any sense of the word – but it _matters._

She opens the door, expecting to hear the usual sounds – his fingers on the keyboard, or his voice on the phone. Music playing, always. The cat rolling on the floor, her bell singing to them.

That is not what she hears.

Cassandra grips her bag. _Oh._

A low moan, a sound _she knows._ Muffled, coming from the bedroom. She steels herself. Six months and a key and shoes and a _fucking_ toothbrush and this is what she gets. She should go home and hit Max in the face. _Such a good guy, a softie under that scruff I swear it_ – liar. All of them, liars. Didn’t matter what a man liked, or who he loved, he was a liar from the very start, wasn’t he? Cassandra’s temper flares, and she marches, damn well _marches_ , back to the bedroom, shoves the door open and finds –

“ _Oh._ ”

“ _Cassandra_ —”

She drops her things. Varric looks up. He smiles.

“Happy anniversary.”

“ _Maker._ ”

“I know, right?”

And, _oh_ , he is a sight – shirt laying open, chest heaving and flushes as his hand grips his cock, boxers shoved down over the swell of his ass, legs apart as he strokes himself slowly.

_He’d been saying her name._

“This is how it started, right?”

“I wanted you before that,” she murmurs.

“Yeah, but this is how it _started._ ” He sits up, releasing his cock and stretching his hand out to her. “Come here.” Cassandra nods, falling into his arms and kissing him fiercely, feeling his hands push under her blouse. “Get naked,” he murmurs.

“You said we have dinner reservations—”

“Says the woman who got here _early._ ”

“I wanted to be prepared.”

He pulls her bottom lip between his teeth and _growls._ “You wanted to get fucked.”

Cassandra gasps, the noise fading into a moan. “ _Yes._ ”

“And I want to do that for you tonight.” He raises himself up now, urging her back. “But there’s something I want to try.”

“…Try?”

“Well. I’ve done it. And if it makes you uncomfortable we don’t have to, but you’ve been…amicable, to the other things.” He waggles his eyebrows and Cassandra groans.

“Yes, Varric. For the fifteenth time, I _enjoyed_ being tied up and I would _like_ to try it again.” She frowns, watching him dig through a box beside his bed. “What are you looking—” She stops when he hands her a set of straps and finally unearths a fat, blue dildo. She eyes the both of them, looking at him quickly. “You want me to—”

“I want _you_ to fuck _me._ If, uh. You know. If you want to.” He clears his throat.

“And you’ve done this before?”

“Ah. Yes.”

“With…with her.” The words come out of her mouth before Cassandra can stop them, and Varric sighs. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just—”

“It’s fair to ask,” he says quietly. “I’m the one sort of springing this on you. Maybe we use today as a ‘talk about it’ day, and we do it when you want to? _If_ you want to,” he adds quickly. “I want you to be comfortable with me and with this and us _all the time_ , alright? Like, I don’t want to push.”

“You’re not pushing,” she says. “And I don’t…care, if you did it with her. I don’t care who you did it with. I just…I want to do it.”

“Cassandra—”

“Varric. How could I not? You’re so willing to open up for me, to let me see you that way.” Cassandra cups his cheek. “I love you.”

“I _want_ you to see me like that. I need it, I—” He closes his eyes and swallows, leaning against her palm. “I love you, too.”

Cassandra nods. “Alright. Tell me what to do.”

 

~~~

 

“Just take it slow, like I showed you.”

“What if I hurt you?”

“Hey, you made it through the first part, right?”

Cassandra looks down, at the flush crawling over his chest, at the puff of his lips, red and swollen from her own kisses, at the way his hands have been gripping the sheets since she first slid her fingers inside him – she nods, and tests the warmth and slickness of the toy in the harness again.

“Is it comfortable on you?” he asks.

“It is.”

“Are you happy?” he finally says, and smiles. Cassandra feels herself relax.

“Oh, my love.” She takes his hand and kisses his wrist. “ _Yes_ ,” she says. “I am perfectly happy.”

“Great. You’re going to be amazing. I know it already, just like I always knew. You’re going to do so well.” He bends his knees and smiles. “I’m ready. I want this. I want you.”

Cassandra nods. “Alright.” She puts one hand on his ass, using the other to guide the dildo carefully toward him, allowing the tip to press in gently. Varric takes a shaky breath and nods, and Cassandra begins to slide it completely in.

She is surprised by the noise he makes, and almost pulls out.

“ _Don’t!_ ” She freezes, he freezes – the world stops, for just a moment. “Don’t, it’s alright. It’s—” He groans and nods. “Keep going. It’s just been a while, but I’m alright. I promise. You won’t hurt me.”

“You will tell me—”

“You’ll know,” he says weakly, and closes his eyes. “Just… _more_ , Cassandra. You can do this. You’re perfect for this. I wouldn’t want anyone else but you to do this for me.” He looks right at her. “To do this _with me._ ”

“I’m here,” she murmurs, and pushes in.

It takes some time, and patience and breathing and calm – but she begins a steady pace after a while. Varric is beautiful beneath her, and his strong legs wrap around her waist, a perfect mimicry of one another. Cassandra puts a hand on either side of him, rolling her hips into the motion. Varric moans, praises her, begs for more. She gives it to him. Faster, just a bit harder, then slower, then soft, then _quick, quick, quick_ –

“ _Fuck_ —” He strokes his cock in time with her thrusts, nodding and looking right at her. “It’s perfect,” he says. “You’re so fucking perfect, Cassandra. I knew you --  _ah!_ I knew you could do this for me. I knew you would be beautiful. Fuck, I wish I could watch you.”

“I wish you could see your face,” she manages. “I wish you could see the way you look at me.”

“I love you.”

“I know,” she says. “Oh, _Varric_ , my love, I do know that. I love you, too. I do—” She kisses him, lips spit-slicked and sloppy between one another. “Are you close?” she asks. “I want to see you come. I want to hear you when you do.”

“I am, oh _fuck_ , I am—”

“Come for me, Varric. Come, show me how good I make you feel. Show me how good it is, I want to know.”

“It _is_ good, it’s so _fucking_ good.”

“ _Show me._ Come.”

“ _Cassandra!_ ” He shouts, howls, almost screams her name as he comes, striping his chest and gasping with the force of it. She is still inside of him, but she eases out now, drawing back and breathing heavy, watching him shudder.

It _is_ beautiful.

“Varric—” Her entire body is rigid with want, and he sits up and grabs her, kissing her as he reaches down to pull the harness off and toss it away, his fingers quickly thrusting inside her. “Oh, _yes_ —”

“You did that for me. You did that _with_ me. I’m going to fuck you, tonight. I’m going to bend you over and make you _scream_ , because I fucking love you, you know that don’t you?”

“ _Varric!_ ” She tumbles back and he moves with her, fucking her with his fingers as his other hand strokes her clit “Make me come, _please_ , I need to—”

“Do it. Do it right now, oh _fuck_ —”

Cassandra cries out, clenching around him, _hard_ and digging her nails into his shoulders. For a moment, they remain attached that way, until Varric draws out, rolls back, and collapses onto the bed. Cassandra blinks, staring at the ceiling until she feels her senses return.

“ _Damn._ ”

She sits up, smiling at him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m uh, I’m _more_ than alright.”

“Will you make it to dinner?”

“Look, I love you, so I don’t see a point in lying to you.” He tries to sit up and fails. “I won’t.”

“I will order pizza, then,” she says, leaning forward and kissing his forehead.

“Hang on, hang on—” He does sit up, now, frowning at her. “It’s still sort of our anniversary. You know, big thing, something human people do to celebrate time spent with one another—” He doesn’t dodge the underwear she throws at his face. “You want to have _pizza_ on our anniversary?”

“And sex,” she says simply, digging through her bag for her leggings and a sweater. “If that is alright with you.”

Varric blinks, then grins. “That’s perfect.”

“Good.” Cassandra kisses his cheek. “And I choose the toppings.”

“No, wait! I can make it out of bed, just _don’t put olives on everything_ —”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Imagine that Person A and Person B lived together. Person A comes home one day and hears loud moaning coming from their bedroom, recognizing Person B’s voice. Person A assumes, to their horror, that Person B is cheating on them, and they rush to the bedroom and open the door. Instead of seeing a cheating partner, Person A actually walks in on Person B masturbating/using sex toys while moaning out Person A’s name. The outcome is your choice. Bonus if Person A gets aroused.
> 
> loosely translated into what you see above


End file.
